1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high density recording media. More particularly, the present invention relates to a high-density recording media using idolestyryl compounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several theories and methods have been disclosed with regard to increasing the recording density of optical recording media. Chief among these theories and methods is shortening the wavelength of reading laser beams. For example, blue-laser sensitive dyes as recording layer materials are being substituted for red-laser sensitive dyes. Another topic of research is to modify the structures of organic dyes in order to develop organic dyes with excellent solubility, strong absorbance in the visible region, resistance to heat and light, high light sensitivity, and easy preparation.
Recordable compact discs (CD-Rs) have become a popular recording medium due to their low cost, portability, and compatibility between computer platforms. As soon, related research has been undertaken in order to further increase the recording capacity thereof. As a result, high-density recording media, such as recordable digital versatile discs (DVD-R) with recording capacity of 4.7 GB, have been developed and provided to meet massive data storage requirements. The organic dyes used as recording layer materials for CD-Rs, however cannot be used for DVD-Rs, as the wavelength of the laser beam employed for reading a CD-R (about 780 nm) is different from that employed for reading a DVD-R (about 650 nm).
Recently, several organic dyes, serving as recording layer materials, have been developed. Due to low resistance to heat and light, insolubility, and complex preparation steps for conventional organic dyes, however high-density recording media employing the same have poor storage life, high cost and are difficult to fabricate. Therefore, a novel organic dye for use in high-density recording media is desirable.